


Baby Bear

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Tony has one more baby shower gift for Abby.





	Baby Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt 573 "handmade"

“Sorry this is late,” said Tony, holding out a lumpy package wrapped in newspaper. “I know your baby shower was last week, but this took longer than I thought.”

“Did you _make_ this?” Abby asked, already starting on the wrapping. It was a teddy bear, made of soft brown fabric, one ear and one paw a little lopsided. “Oh, Tony, it’s—”

She broke off when she gave the bear a delighted hug – and it farted softly.

Tony grinned. “I figured baby Sciuto-McGee needed one, too,” he said, then laughed when she hugged _him_ just as firmly as the bear.

THE END


End file.
